My Heart is Forever Yours
by Lost Ranger
Summary: This is the prequeal to Emily.So basicly it's Peter and Amelia's story.Please Read and Reveiw.
1. Going Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. C.S Lewis does.**

My Heart is Forever Yours

"I'm going to kill you for this later," Peter said to Susan as she was straitening his tie.

"No, you won't," she said," Would you trust me for once. Plus you'll like Amelia. And just because things didn't work out with Anna doesn't mean they won't work out with her."

"Just be nice," Susan said.

"I was nice with Anna. I gotta say Sue some of your friends are real quirks." he replied.

"They are not!" she exclaimed.

"Well well well. Don't you look smart," said Lucy with a teasing smile.

Peter rolled his eyes and frowned, "Are you supposed to not be able to move?" he asked.

"No," Lucy and Susan replied in unison. They both knew Peter hated dressing up. The only reason he had put up with it in Narnia was because the clothes there were far more comfortable.

Peter just shook his head and looked back at the mirror, still frowning slightly. "Did I mention that I hate it when you set me up? " he asked.

"Yes, now comb your hair it's a mess." she said. Peter picked up a comb off the dresser and started combing what Lucy had called a "bush of gold" once. He looked down at his watch, "It's almost seven we better get going." Susan nodded.

"Good luck," Lucy said. She grinned at her brother," Your going need it."

"Don't remind me." he said at the thought of Anna Devons.

---------------------------------------------------

"Four Turkish Delights says they're home before nine," Edmund said from the stairs.

"I'll take that bet," Lucy replied, "Peter will come home in a huff yelling at Susan and it'll be the cold shoulder for the next three days."

"Don't say that about your brother and sister," Mrs. Pevensie said.

"It's true Mum. Remember what happened last time?" Edmund asked. Mrs. Pevensie gave an eye roll and a slight sigh in response and headed into the living room.


	2. The Date

"Now remember we're meeting Amelia and Daniel at the restaurant." Susan said.

"Yes, Mum," he said.

"I sound that much like her?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." he replied," Even more than you did in Narnia."

"Peter, tonight can we not talk about Narnia?" she pleaded," I did this to get you out of the house, so please just for tonight say absolutely nothing about Narnia."

Peter sighed. He said nothing else the rest of the way.

As they pulled into the parking lot of the nice restaurant, He saw two figures standing out in the nice, warm summer breeze. One he recognized as Daniel Davenport, Susan's two year boyfriend. The other he had never seen before. She had brown hair about chin length that curled at the bottom, a lovely face, mesmerizing green eyes, and a nice black dress that unintentionally showed her round curves.

"PETER STOP!" Susan screeched as they almost collided with another car.

"Sorry," he said with a sheepish grin.

Susan rolled her eyes," You know I would like to live long enough to get married."

"Again sorry." He said turning the car off and taking the keys out of the ignition.

"Peter, you're really starting off well," she muttered sarcastically and got out smoothing her dress out. She grabbed her purse and huffily walked to Daniel.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Fine fine. Peter just needs to learn how to pay attention sometimes." she said.

"Oh, I thought you were driving." he murmured.

"What was that?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Nothing," he replied taking her hand," Close call eh Pete?"

Peter grinned sheepishly, "Well I couldn't help but stare when I see a beautiful lady."

_Good save, Peter. Good save, _Susan thought.

"And you must be Peter. I've heard a lot about you from Susan," Amelia said in her heavy Scottish accent.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Amelia." Peter said. He could see Susan was by far impressed.

Peter held his arm out for Amelia to take. She did so and they entered the cool restaurant. The smell of different assortments of food filled the air. He mentally picked out the things he thought would be delicious as they were showed to a table.

Everyone ordered immediately knowing what they wanted. As the waiter disappeared they sat in awkward silence. No one could find anything to say.

"So, Peter, how was your summer?" Daniel asked. Susan immediately shot him a warning glance.

"Amusing you could say," Peter replied, "Some days I felt like royalty and others I just felt as if I were lost in my own world."

Susan shot him a kick from under the table. Peter bit his bottom lip but showed no other signs that he was in extreme pain.

"And yours, Amelia?" Daniel asked.

"Much the same. We went to see my Aunt in Glasglow, spent four long days there, then we came back home." she said.

Then there was silence again. Peter was wishing terribly Edmund or Lucy were there. It would've made it more interesting.

"Now you mentioned that you had two other siblings, Susan. " I want to here about them as well."

Susan smiled. This was Peter's expertise.

So, he began weaving the funny tale for her. Telling about some rotten things Edmund did (Mostly to Susan) and how sweet Lucy was.

"But Edmund came back from Nar-I mean the professor's house a changed man." Peter finished.

"Well, this Edmund sounds like an interesting person to meet. And Lucy sounds like the most loveable creature on earth," Amelia said. Susan let out a quiet unrecognizable "ha", which she quickly covered up with a cough.

"Mmm…delicious food," Daniel said.

"I agree it's splendid." Susan said after chewing for what seemed like the longest a person's every chewed before.

"The only thing that would make it perfect is if this lovely lady would dance with me," Daniel said holding a hand out for Susan to take.

"I would be honored," she said. She had to admit a queen's manners were useful sometimes. Peter rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Well, your sister seems quite the charmer," Amelia stated after a couple of minutes.

"Yes, but you don't have to live with her. It's endless mothering, correcting of grammar and spelling, and 'Edmund, mother will here about this'" he said.

"From what I hear Edmund and Susan are at each other's throats a lot." She said.

"The only time Edmund's really good was when he's a sleep, but that changed about him when he came back from," _Don't say it," _Professor Kirke's" he said. _That was close, _he thought.

He didn't know why but every time he thought of Amelia his heart skipped a beat. He was surprised he could still keep his composure. He smiled. He definitely wanted to see her again. There was just something about her he found irresistible. He just hoped she felt the same.


	3. Morning Surprises

Peter came through the door. His spirits had been lifted since he had left. "Peter look," Susan said. She was standing in the doorway looking at Edmund, Mrs.Pevenise, and Lucy all asleep on the couch. An old baby blue photo album lay in front of them on the coffee table. Lucy and Edmund's heads were rested on Mrs. Pevensie's shoulders.

"I'll carry her up if you wake Edmund and Mum up," Peter said.

"Sure, give me the difficult job," she said as she walked over to Edmund.

"Gosh, she's gotten heavy," Peter stated as he lifted Lucy into his arms.

"Edmund wakey wakey," Susan said gently prodding him.

"Five more minutes, Mum," was his muffled reply. Peter was now standing at the stairs, still holding Lucy; he wouldn't miss this for the world.

"Come on Eddy wake up," Susan pleaded.

"It's still dark," he grunted.

"That's because it's eleven thirty," she said. By now Mrs. Pevensie had woken up." Here I'll help," she said rising to her feet. She disappeared into the kitchen for a few minutes then returned with a glass of water. "Susan, you might want to move," she said with a devilish grin similar to Edmund's.

"Ah!" Edmund yelled falling off the couch when cold water was poured on him.

"Oops, sorry dear, it slipped," she said," Now go change your clothes and get in bed." A very thoroughly soaked Edmund stomped up the stairs. Peter carried Lucy up to her and laid her gently on the unmade bed then covered her up.

"Your going to make a good father some day, Peter," Mrs.Pevensie said from the doorway. Peter shut the door gently behind him so they wouldn't wake Lucy.

"Come on downstairs. Susan's making some tea," she said.

"So, how'd it go?" she asked.

"Excellent, Mum," he began, "Amelia's is one of the most amazing people I've ever met." He nearly fell into his chair he was so tired.

"It was quite a night, Mum," Susan was saying," For starters Peter almost got us killed." Mrs.Pevensie looked at her red faced son.

"It was only because he was staring at Amelia," she countinued, "Then we had a lovely dinner. The food was delicious."

Peter took a sip of his tea, "Amelia asked about Ed and Luce. No girl I've ever been out with has done that."

"Well, she sounds very nice," Mrs.Pevensie said, "Now finish your tea and off to bed."

"Night Mum," Peter said.

"Good night mother," Susan said. "So, you really like her Peter?" she asked.

"Actually, yes," he said," She's not a quirk like your other friends are." He was grinning from ear to ear. Susan hit him in the arm playfully for saying that then took her cup to the sink, and exited with a "humph".

Peter sat there staring at the cup for a while then took it to the sink and retired for the night.

* * *

The next morning Peter was awoken by his mother calling. Thinking nothing of it he walked downstairs to find Susan, Amelia, and his mother seated at the kitchen table. Peter, still in his pajamas, turned at least three shades of red.

"Well well well. Stunning attire Peter," Amelia said,

Peter stifled a nervous laugh," Um…yeah…I'm going to go change now." he turned and ran back up the stairs nearly knocking Lucy down in the process.

"What's gotten into…oh, hello," she said." You must be Amelia."

"Indeed I am," Amelia replied.

"Mum, have you seen my white shirt?" Edmund called from the stairs.

"Try your drawer," Mrs.Pevensie called back. You could hear him running into his bedroom from overhead.

"And I assume that's Edmund?" Amelia asked.

"Uh-huh," Susan replied.

"Mum I can't-" he froze when he saw Amelia. All four women giggled at his messed up hair and pajamas.

"Try the laundry basket," Mrs.Pevensie said. Edmund, thankful for the excuse, took off at lightning speed.

"Your brothers aren't exactly early risers, are they?" Amelia asked.

"Edmund isn't. Peter usually is though. Today is his day off, so he likes to sleep in." Lucy explained.

"Peter's coming," Susan announced listening to the patterned footsteps above them.

Sure enough ten seconds later Peter re-entered the kitchen.

"Now, that's better," Mrs.Pevensie said eyeing his clothing change and hair comb,

"Amelia, how are you this morning?" Peter asked.

"Fine," she replied eyeing him.

"Amelia would you like to stay for breakfast," Mrs.Pevensie said.

"I hadn't planned on it…" she started.

"Oh, please do." Lucy pleaded.

"Well, ok" she said.

Peter smiled and sat down in what used to be his father's chair. Edmund finally came down and sat down beside Lucy as Susan and Mrs.Pevensie served the food.

"So, Amelia, where's your family from?" Mrs.Pevensie asked.

"They live in Edinburgh," she replied," I came down for college."

"Really?" Peter said," I'm starting in the fall."

"Hopefully, I'll see you there," Amelia said, "I would love to have a friend there. This is delicious Mrs.Pevensie,"

"Thank you," she said smiling. She gave Peter the "I like her " look.

"I'm going to travel the world," Lucy said," Maybe take pictures or do drawings."

"Those are some big plans." Amelia said.

"She most likely will change her mind knowing her, but of course no one listens to me," Edmund said.

Peter sighed," Of course we listen to you."

Susan stood up to help clear the table. Amelia stood as well to help Susan.

"Oh, Amelia dear, you don't have to do that," Mrs.Pevensie said.

"I insist," Amelia said.  
"But…" Mrs.Pevensie started to protest.

"I insist," she said.

Peter walked Amelia to the door. She suddenly stopped. "Peter, would you like to come to the park with me?" she asked. She had hope in her eyes.

"I…I'd love to," he said trying not to stutter," Just let me put my shoes on."

He turned and ran for the stairs. "Hold it, where are you going?" Mrs.Pevensie asked.

"Out with Amelia," He replied running up the stairs. Susan smiled at her handiwork.


	4. The letter from Papa

After a few weeks without seeing Peter Amelia thought she would go mad if she didn't see him again. She sat at the window of her aunt's two story brick home at the edge of town.

Her room was a little plain. She had a simple quilt on the bed. It had been given to her by her grandmother. It rested on a fairly large feather bed. The room had a wood floor with some navy blue woven rugs, White lacy curtains hung on the windows. Another quilt rested on the window seat where she was now sitting.

The rain made a soft plop every time it hit the cold window. Her emerald green eyes stared at it intensely, watching each individual drop.

Her thoughts drifted to Peter and the last time she had saw him. It was in the park. It had started raining and they both kept dry under Peter's jacket. That's where they shared their first kiss. The first headlong rush causing the universe to stop for a couple of moments. She sighed.

She missed looking into his eyes. They were constantly in her mind. Like they were keeping watch over her. Protectively even. She smiled at the thought. She had adored those deep blue crystals since they had first looked into hers.

They also had a sense of sadness and longing in them. She could only wonder what was troubling him. Susan had told her that their father had gone missing-in-action. Amelia's older brothers, Charlie and Fergus, had gone to war. Fergus never came back. _It must be that,_ she thought.

"Amsy!" Amelia's aunt called from the bottom of the stairs in her thick Scottish accent. Amelia instantly rose to her feet and walked towards the staircase.

"Yes, Aunt Maggie?" she asked.

"Ye've got a letter from your papa," Aunt Maggie replied handing her a cream color envelope.

Amelia nodded in thanks and carried it up to her room. There she gently opened it and took out the snow white paper.

_Dearest Amelia,_

_How are you? Everything here's fine._

_I have exciting news. I've found you a man. He's a rich one too. He's from Glasglow. He'll be joining us when we come down to visit. We'll be in around the fifteenth, See you then!_

_Love,_

_Papa_

Amelia sat back shocked. Her eyes welled with tears. Her sister had been put in an arranged marriage and her husband was rich. It all started out well. Then he started to abuse her. Amelia couldn't live with that. She dropped the letter and stood up. She raced down the stairs, threw open the door, and ran out. Tears rolled down her face. She didn't even realize she was running right for town. She hadn't stopped till she ran into someone. And it was none other than Peter.

"Amelia," he said in surprise. "What's wrong?"

" Can we…talk inside?" she asked. Peter nodded and reopened the store.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

She shook her head and cried more, putting her face in her hands. Peter grabbed a blanket off one of the shelves and draped it over her shoulders. He then sat down beside her and rubbed her back gently.

"Papa says he found the man he wants me to marry." she sobbed." And he has a tendency to pick men who are cruel and mean. But he doesn't care. The only thing that matters is that they are rich."

This hit Peter like a thousand arrows. He took her into his arms and held her. He didn't know what else to do or say. He let her tears fall against his shoulder until she calmed a little. He pulled out his peppermint scented handkerchief and handed it to her. She thankfully took it and dried her eyes.

"You must think it terribly rude of me for coming and spilling out my affairs," she said wiping her eyes.

"Not at all," he reassured her." It's quite all right."

"Do you want to talk to Susan?" he asked.

She nodded, wiping her eyes some more. He handed her his coat and grabbed and umbrella. He kept one arm around her the whole way there.

"Susan!" Peter called when they got in the house.

"Yes, Peter?" her voice indicated she was in the kitchen. She came into the main entry way. "Oh, dear, Amelia what's wrong?" she asked," Here come up to my room and tell me."

Amelia nodded. "Thank you ,Peter" she said handing him his coat and following Susan upstairs.

"You're welcome," he said.


	5. The Arrival

-

Amelia waited at the windows. She wished her father wouldn't come today. And the man he was bringing. She thought about Peter to calm her down. She would rather be with him. She could see the car pulling up. Her whole body went numb. She saw her siblings Charlie, Elsie , and Flossie get out of the fairly large car. Then, someone she had never seen. He had shiny coal black hair, a tall structure, and cold black eyes.

"Amsy, darling," Aunt Maggie called, "You're father's here."

Amelia quickly stood and straightened her skirt. Fire went into her eyes. She had a lot of things she was going to say. She marched down the stairs.

"Ah…there she is," Mr. MacFarlene said. That's when she lost her nerve weakening under his proud smile. "This is Johnny McDuff," Mr. MacFarlene announced.

"Pleasure, Mr.McDuff," she said not a hint of pleasure in her voice.

"Oh, c'mon share her now," Charlie said. He was a tall boy with a thin frame and bright red hair. He wrapped Amelia in one of his famous hugs.

"Ok, Charlie, move over," Flossie said. She was the eldest of the MacFarlene children. She was married and had three kids with another on the way. She was twenty-six. After Flossie was Fergus, Charlie, then Amelia, and last but not least fifteen year old Elsie.

"Well, don't just stand there like geese in a hair storm come eat," Aunt Maggie said. They all filed into the dining room. The table was elaborately set.

"Aye, fine food, miss," Johnny said. Amelia was silent. Taking in his physical features and trying to see behind the mask. It wasn't till later when they were alone she found out.

"You two have fun on your walk," Mr. MacFarlene called. Amelia instantly headed for the woods.

"We're not goin in there are we?" he asked.

"Oh, don't be a baby," she said. He grabbed her wrist tightly and whirled her around to face him. "No one calls Johnny McDuff a baby," he said.

"Looks like I just did," She said.

"You'll not speak to me like that. In a couple of weeks I'll be your husband. And I'll expect you to honor me like a wife is required to honor a husband." he said.

"Who's gonna make me? A spoiled brat like you?" she yelled. He slapped her for that. "YOU WILL NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME!" he yelled. Amelia kicked him hard in the shin and took off. She ran through the trees as fast as she could hoping he wouldn't follow. Once again she had entered town. It was less busy than before. Being physically fit and the town not being so crowded she easily made her way out of town to the small neighborhoods . She knew exactly which house to had at…


	6. Bad Starts

-

She hid herself in a bush. She knew Johnny wouldn't go home without her. She froze when she heard someone come around the corner. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was just Peter. He had a food bowl in his hand. She looked ahead to where he was going. He was headed to a slightly large pen that housed two beagle pups. She smiled happily as Peter bent down and petted the creatures while talking softly to them.

Just as she was about to crawl out, a very over heated Johnny ran into the yard. "Have you seen…a girl…Amelia MacFarlene?" he asked breathlessly.

Amelia went completely still. Peter stood up to full height. "And who are you?" he asked.

"Johnny McDuff," he replied. The dogs started growling at him. " A lady down the street said she ran into this yard," Johnny said.

"Sorry…she hasn't been here since Monday," Peter said.

"Do you know where she would've went then um um?" he asked

"Peter," he said," And I'd try the park. She could've cut through here to get there."

"Thank you, Peter," Johnny said heading through the gate. Peter waited until he was completely gone. He then walked to the bush he thought he saw move earlier. He squatted down in front of it," Ok, come out."

She crawled out making sure her skirt didn't catch. "Is that a slap mark?" he asked.

"How'd you know?" she asked.

"Susan packs a pretty hard slap sometimes," Peter replied. "A mark she gave me didn't go away for hours."

She sat down in front of him examining her wrist. "He has a strong grip." she stated.

"So, that was him?" Peter asked.

"Yes, Johnny McDuff," she said.

"And he did that to your wrist," he said. Amelia went silent. Her skin was fairly thin, so you could see the bruises forming. He took her hand to examine it more closely. He frowned disapprovingly. "Tell me what happened," he said. So she told him everything that went on that day. He listened intently. His thoughts were interrupted by her hand on his cheek." I don't want to back," she said.

"You wont have to," he said, "Our bomb shelter is still up. It's not much but you can stay there for the night. I'll come out and join you later."

"Thank you Peter," she said kissing him lightly on the lips and getting up. She made her way towards the bomb shelter and disappeared behind the door. His dogs brought him back to reality. "Peter, do you plan to come inside any time soon?" Lucy called.

"Yeah," he called back in its cage .He looked back at the bomb shelter and disappeared inside. It was about ten o'clock when he snuck back out. Inside he found Amelia sleeping on one of the bottom beds. He smiled and made his way towards the other one, lay down, and fell asleep.

**AN: Thanks again A Amelia Black for helping me on this.You've really been a big help.**


	7. The Accident

"Alright, open up," a man's voice yelled from outside the bomb shelter.

Amelia and Peter both looked frantically looked at one another. Peter slowly walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Susan, Lucy, Mrs. Pevensie, the deputy, the sheriff, Mr.MacFarlene, and Johnny. _Oh God,_ was Peter's first thought. He turned as red as an apple.

"Where is she lad?" Mr. MacFarlene asked. Amelia came out from behind Peter.

"AMELIA ANNE MARIE MACFARLENE!" Mr. MacFarlene shouted. "I can't believe you would betray me like this. Sneakin around behind my back." He grabbed her wrist with the bruises on it.

"Ow… your hurting my arm!" she cried.

"Oh stop your whining your gonna get a lot worse than this," Mr. MacFarlene said.

"No she won't." Peter said breaking Amelia free of her father's grip. Amelia instantly darted behind Peter.

"Who are you to tell me what to do with my daughter ?" Mr. MacFarlene said.

"If you cared enough to check out the guys you set your daughter up with you would know she's already suffered the worse," Peter said.

"You've made a confession then," Johnny said trying to pass the blame. "I believe this man should be arrested."

"Wait a minute! Peter would never hurt anyone on purpose. Expecially not a woman!" Susan argued. Edmund nodded in agreement.

"Oh, and have you any proof he didn't?" Mr. MacFarlene said grabbing .

"Have you any proof he did?" Susan shouted.

"Amelia, we're going," Mr. MacFarlene said grabbing her by the arm and dragging her into the car.

"Amelia, you are forbidden to ever see him again." Mr. MacFarlene said. "Your gonna marry Johnny and your going to like it."

"I love Peter," she said.

"Well stop because you're marrying me." Johnny said harshly.

"I will not. Even if I have to kill myself to do so. I love Peter. Not you, you scum sucking son of the devil." Amelia yelled.

Mr. MacFarlene turned around taking his eyes off the road momentarily. "You will marry him and you won't talk back to me!" he shouted swerving into the other lane. The last thing Amelia heard before being thrown against the seat in front of her was a car horn honking.


	8. The Letter and The Decision

Peter slowly headed for work. His eyes were sad and hurt. He saw police cars and an ambulance around what looked at what seemed like a head on collision.

"Officer, what's going on?" Peter asked.

"Head on collision. Driver was killed, and both the passengers were injured. The man scraped up pretty badly and the girl is unconscious," he said," But, Mr. Pevensie, you didn't hear it from me."

"Yes sir," he mumbled trying to see if it was who he thought it was.

"Amelia!" he yelled seeing her being pulled out of the car. The officer had to hold him back.

"On your way, Pevensie," the sheriff said.

"I can't leave her!" Peter pleaded.

"I said on your way," the sheriff said in a sterner voice.

" Peter!" Susan called as she ran up to him.

"Take him home, Miss Pevensie," the sheriff said.

"I will," Susan said practically dragging him halfway down the street.

"Get in the car," Susan said," we'll go to the hospital."

"Where are you two going?" Edmund asked.

"Ed, go down to the store and tell my boss that I need the day off. It's an emergency," Peter said.

Edmund nodded and took off down the street as Peter and Susan drove off.

"I shouldn't have let them take her," Peter was mumbling in the hospital waiting room.

"You have a good heart, Peter, but you can't save everyone," Susan said patting his arm.

"Peter Pevensie," A Scottish sounding woman said from beside him.

"Yes," Peter said looking over at the very Pregnant woman.

"So you're the one Amelia keeps goin on about," Flossie said, "I'm Flossie Ravenwood, Amelia's older sister."

"To bad we couldn't have met under better circumstances," he said.

"I agree. Charlie MacFarlene's the name. I'm Amelia's older brother," Charlie said.

"I'm Elsie MacFarlene," Elsie said," From what Amelia's told me I like you already."

"Well, thank you, I think," Peter said.

"I'm Susan Pevensie," Susan said speaking up.

"Now we've heard a lot about you too," Flossie said.

"Only immediate family members can go in now," a nurse said. The MacFarlene siblings rose(one with great trouble) to their feet and followed the nurse.

"She has a mild case of amnesia," the nurse said." It can be a week to a year before she regains any memory."

Flossie nodded sadly and entered first. "Hello, Amsy," she said gently.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Amelia asked.

"You may not remember me, but I'm your sister. And this is your brother and your baby sister," Flossie said.

"I apologize ,but I can't seem to remember your names," Amelia said helplessly.

"I'm Flossie and this is Charlie and this is Elsie," Flossie said.

"And Peter's out in the waiting room," Elsie said.

"Is he my brother too?" Amelia asked.

"No, but he is a nervous wreck over you," Flossie said.

"We'll visit with you later. We want him to see your fine. We'll back after lunch." Elsie said gaining looks from both Charlie and Flossie. Elsie gave them a look back and rose to feet leaving the room.

"Right," Flossie said suspiciously. Moving out the door.

"Peter, you can go in now." Flossie said. Peter nodded. Charlie stopped him halfway." She has a mild case of amnesia," he said.

Peter nodded took a deep breath and went in. He pulled up a chair next to the bed.

"You must be Peter," she said.

"Yeah," he said." Are you alright?"

"My head hurts so much," she said." Do you know what happened to me?"

"You were in a car accident," he said." You had me worried sick."

"Get away from her." Johnny said.

" Go away, Johnny," Peter said.

" Mr.Mondon remove him," Johnny said.

"Yes sir," he said grabbing Peter up and quite literally throwing him out of the door.

"Peter!Are you alright?" Susan asked.

"Fine," he said.He rubbed the back of his head.

"I think you should go." Flossie said."We'll take care of everything.Don't worry."

Susan nodded."C'mon,Peter.I think Johnny will cause a lot of trouble with you being here." Peter nodded and got up storming out of the hospital.

* * *

It was a week later when Amelia saw Peter again.He brought Lilies to her room.He also left a note in them."For when you go home," he had said. She was sitting in the train station. Despite her siblings best efforts,she was still leaving with Johnny. She picked up the Lilies.Inside the boquet was a creamy envelope.She opened it up. 

_Amelia, _

_I had to get what I feel out before you marry Johnny.I love you Amelia MacFarlene.I wish I could tell you in persson.I'm also begging you not to marry him.You've seen his cruel side.Even though I might not be the one for you,but I know he isn't.And if you love me at all you won't get on that train tommarow.I love you._

_Peter_

Amelia's eyes welled up with tears.She suddenly remembered everything.She had to go."All aboard!" the conductor called."C'mon Dear," Johnny said.

"Amelia!" Peter called.He was trying his best to work his way towatds her.

"Peter," she whispered.She turned around dropping her luggage.She picked her way through the crowd."Peter!" she called back.Finally in the head long rush they made it to each other.Peter instantly kissed her passionatly.

"Amelia," Johnny said grabbing her shoulder.Amelia punched him as hard as she could causing him to fall over.Peter laughed,"Guess he got what he deserved." Amelia laughed as well then kissed Peter."My heart was always yours," she whispered.


	9. Endings and Begginings

-

"Amelia," Peter called when he entered the house.He was tired from his job and just wanted to sleep.He had to work late that day.He knew Amelia would be on his case again. He had also worried about her all day. She was pale and had a cough and cold. She didn't look well. He had tried to convince her to lay down and he would take Emily to his mother, but she was to stubborn.

"Peter," Lucy said coming out of the living room carrying Emily in her arms.

"Hi, Daddy," Emily said.

"Hi, sweetheart," Peter said. "Where's you Mum?"

"She's sick," Emily said.

"Um…Peter can we talk?" Lucy asked.

"Emily," Peter said. "Let your Aunt and I talk." Emily was an obedient child. She ran back into the living room.

"What's going on?" Peter asked calmly.

"She took down with pneumonia," Lucy said. "The way the doctor talked it didn't sound good."

"Is she upstairs?" Peter asked.

"Yes," Lucy replied. "Do you want me to take Emily home with me?"

"No…it's ok," Peter said. He turned and walked upstairs. He opened the door to find Amelia lying on the bed. She was dripping with sweat. She coughed frequently. She wheezed when she breathed. Peter sat down next to her on the bed and stroked her hair.

"Peter, get away from me, you'll get sick," she said.

"Shhh…" he said. "I'll be fine."

"Peter, I don't want you sick too," she said

"What did the doctor say?" he asked.

"He said I might not make it," Amelia said. She sounded weak.

"No," Peter said quietly. "You're not going to die."

"Peter, I want you to take care of Emily," she said. "Keep my little baby safe."

"Ammy …" he said.

"Peter, tell her I love her and I'll always be watching over her," Amelia kept on. "And I love you."

"I love you too," He said. "More than life itself."

"Don't let Emily in here," she said. "I want her to remember me the way I was not now."

"I won't," he said. He sat with her all night. Finally, around one a.m. Amelia MacFarlene Pevensie died. She left behind a wonderful husband, daughter, and love story.

A year later……

Peter sat next to her grave. Quietly talking to it and watching Emily pick wildflowers nearby. He loved his daughter more than anything. But he still felt a little pain.

"Here I picked some flowers for Mummy," Emily called as she ran up towards him. She placed the daisies next to the lily's on the grave. Peter smiled. "I'm sure she'll love them."

"C'mon, it's time to go, we have to go to dinner at Aunt Susan's and Uncle Daniel's," Peter said. She stuck her tongue out, "Do we have to?"

"Yes, it's a family gathering," he said. He looked down out that adorable face.

Emily laid her head against Peter's shoulder. In all her years Emily still didn't know if what she saw was true. She could've swore she saw her mother sitting on the grave. She was dressed in a beautiful white dress and gorgeous white wings.

**Sad ending I know. But it had to end sometime.**


End file.
